


Keep Quiet

by sleepyybabe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, First Years, Hogwarts, M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTubers at Hogwarts, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Hogwarts if the students were YouTubers! (Yeah. It's just more Phanfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

Phil Lester nervously looked around at all the other first-years. His plain black robes matched his hair, but his blue eyes shone out of his face. He gave a timid smile, but a blond boy with slicked back hair simply scowled in return.   
“Alright, settle down. The Sorting is about to begin.” McGonagall announced. Phil sighed as he hadn’t been talking to anyone, just as usual. He wanted friends, but he always ended up as a target for bullies. He’d never found somebody with the same interests as him. He felt lonely, and separated. His entire life he’d never known someone like him. He’d just about given up. This school was his last chance.   
“Zoe Sugg.” a pretty girl with brown and blond curls elegantly walked up to the stool. She shut her eyes and awaited the call.   
“Hufflepuff!” the hat called. She smiled and skipped over to sit with her fellow friendly people. She hadn’t been here any longer than Phil and she already had friends. Phil took in the scene, and took in a tall, stocky boy looking very unsure of himself staring at Zoe. Phil shrank down, his shoulders turning in, feet pointing together, hoping to be passed over. He pretty much zoned out for a bit, as McGonagall droned on and on, calling name after name. He’d glance at the kid, and then look away, but now one caught his eye.  
“Daniel Howell.” the boy looked at his feet, as he traipsed up to the foreboding stool. Cautiously, he plunked down onto the stool. His brown eyes spun an intriguing tale, and Phil couldn’t look away. His brown fringe mirrored Phil’s dark one and two black studs flashed from his ears. Phil felt a tugging in his heart, a yearning to be up there next to that boy. The hat hemmed and hawed, Phil sitting up front, was listening and able to hear what the hat whispered.   
“Slytherin or Gryffindor? What do you want?” the hat asked the boy.   
“Oh, not Slytherin. I’m sure he’s not that kind of boy.” Phil begged silently.   
At that moment, Dan was biting his lip. He’d been a frequent victim, and never on top. He felt more like a Gryffindor, but if he picked Slytherin, nobody would ever pick on him again. Yet, who could imagine a weak Slytherin?   
“I lose either way.” Dan thought bitterly. Slytherin, he sighed to himself. That’s what I’ll pick. Something told him to look down first. His eyes swept over the rows of children, some perhaps his future tormenter. And then he saw Phil. Phil’s bright blue eyes burned into his, imploring him not to go with Slytherin. You’re not a bad person, he seemed to be saying.   
“SLYTHERIN.” the hat burst out. Phil’s eyes widened and he looked away.  
“Philip Lester.”   
“So the boy has a name,” Dan smirked from his table.   
“You too are quite tricky. Hmmm… Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?” the hat silently thought.   
“I can be strong. Very strong.” Phil piped up in his head.   
“Yet you let yourself be abused both physically and verbally? Huffle-”  
“NO! Not yet. That’s true, but… but… I’ll be strong for Dan!”   
The silent banter went back and forth. Phil squeezed his eyes shut, and Dan gazed at him, longing for the hat to send Phil over to his side.   
“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat bellowed. Phil stood, blushing, and quickly walked over to the table. Phil remembered it as a thousand strings tied to his chest, pulling him to the other end of the palatial dining room. He silently chewed his meal, staring across the room at Dan. Dan frowned to himself as he ate and when he looked up, he caught Phil staring at him. They both turned a bright shade of red and looked down at their plate. Dan began shoveling food in his mouth and Phil looked as mortified as ever.   
“Hello!” a cheery voice floated over his shoulder.  
“I’m Louise!” the girl sitting next to him had blond curls that were pink at the ends. She smiled, and seemed genuinely interested in making friends.   
“Er… I’m Phil.” he nervously stuttered.   
“Do you have any friends here? I do!” she brightened.   
“Who are they?” Phil inquired.   
“Well, one of my friends got put in Slytherin but he’s not a bad bloke. You’d like him. We should all meet up after school and hang out.”   
“Really?” Phil perked up, “What’s his name?”  
“Daniel. But call him Dan. Oy, Daniel!” she shouted.   
Dan looked up and waved at Louise and shock flickered across his face for a moment as he glanced at Phil next to her.   
“Yep, he’s great. The way you looked at him…do you know him, too?”  
“Ahh...not exactly.” Phil stammered.   
“Ooh. I’m sensing a bond.” Louise hummed.   
“I barely know him!” Phil spluttered.   
“Like that matters.” Louise deadpanned, gulping down another tart.   
“Oop. We gotta go. McGonagall’s giving us a speech.” Phil tugged Louise up, who in return yanked at his arm. Phil stumbled in the opposite direction and tripped onto a seat. Right next to Dan.   
“Very subtle.” he mouthed to Louise.   
“Go for it!” she mouthed back.   
“I’m Dan.”  
“I know.” Phil mentally slapped himself. “That was horrible!” he thought to himself.   
Dan’s cheeks flushed.   
“He noticed me! What next?” Dan sat there, staring into Phil’s eyes. They were light blue, and golden flecks swirled around mesmerising Dan.   
Dan’s deep brown eyes were hypnotizing to Phil, too. They sat there for over a full minute, staring deeply at each other.   
“I’m Phil.” Phil said in a flat voice.   
“Yeah, I know that, too.” Dan smirked.   
Phil’s eyes widened. Everything was going horribly wrong.  
“Do you like to play video games? I brought mine.” Phil whispered.   
“Yes!” Dan’s eyes brightened.   
“Let’s play together!” Phil suggested.   
“Yeah, you seem cool.” Dan smiled back.   
Phil hesitated a moment, then asked.   
“I heard there’s a group going out to the Forbidden Forest next week. Why don’t you come with me? We’re all going to play some games.”  
“Alright. I’d love to come with you.”   
Phil’s eyes crinkled as he beamed.   
“Great! It’ll be loads of fun.”   
“Yeah, looking forward to it already.” Dan smiled.   
“So, you ready for me to kick your butt at Mortal Kombat?” as the first years shuffled along to their respective dorms.   
“That’s what you think.”   
“It’s true I’ve never seen you play, but I doubt you’ll beat me.”


	2. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost time for the forest! Almost. Not yet.

They became inseparable. They did everything together, when possible. Being in opposite houses did not help anything. The day of the Forbidden Forest games, Phil bolted out of bed. Humming, he walked into the bathroom. He took extra care to make sure he looked and smelled good. Brushing his hair, he could only think of Dan. Phil walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, smacking straight into Louise.   
“Why are you so suspiciously cheerful?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Well, I’m going to the forest with Dan tonight.” he shrugged.   
“Let me guess, forget the forest... you want to see Dan.” Louise smirked.   
“Well…” Phil blushed.   
“I knew it! You love him!” Louise sang.   
“Ssssh!” he hastily covered her mouth.  
“Well before I leave, I’d just like to tell you that I already visited Dan, and he looks pretty excited. Oh, and be sure to tell him you like his hair, he spent forever fixing it for you.” Louise shouted as she ran down the corridor, her black robes soaring behind her.   
Phil perked up. “He did it for me!” he giddily thought as he jogged to his first period of the day. It was double potions, which Phil hated, but it was with Dan. He did a final fringe check before striding into the classroom. Dan slouched in his seat, his hair adorably falling onto his face. His tie was a little loose and his top two buttons were undone. His pants hugged him perfectly and his robe was off at the shoulders and the black earrings contrasted perfectly with the green and silver stripes of his tie. He was the sexiest thing Phil had ever seen.  
“Hi.” Phil weakly gulped.   
“Hey, Phil. You still remember about tonight?” Dan asked. Every single girl in the class stared at Phil with immense jealousy.   
“Like I’d ever forget.” he whispered.   
“You look good, too.” he smirked.   
“What.”   
“Why is your face so red?” Dan innocently asked.   
“...Dan.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Your potion is smoking.”   
“Oh! Oh god, um…” Dan, clearly flustered, waved his wand around, trying to remember the spell.   
“Just let me do it. Aguamente!” and with a swish, a jet of water doused the flaming cauldron.   
“Thanks Phil.” Dan ran a hand through his hair.   
“Look at what you’re doing, Dan! You’re supposed to be cutting up the bugs. Not hacking randomly at the board.”   
“Oh. Er…” Dan looked down and saw his knife had made several long slashes and nearly impaled his hand. All ten beetles still scuttled around, very much alive. He looked over to see Phil tossing in ten beetle heads, to which the brew turned gold and started bubbling. Dan picked up the bugs, stabbed the neck and yanked the heads off. He then threw them in and watched as the caudron turned yellow, and one bubble popped.   
“Ugh,” he groaned, “what are we even making?”   
“Juna Dervorium. It’s a potion that, when consumed, can let you read other’s emotions. Quite interesting, actually.” Phil rattled off.  
“Ooh. I could use that.”   
“Then pay attention. After all, we have the whole night to fool around.” Phil whispered as he brushed by.   
Dan felt his cheeks instantaneously heat up.   
“Did he just...flirt with me?” Dan thought to himself, “And he did a good job, too.”   
“Mr. Howell. Focus more on what’s developing at the bottom of your cauldron, than the bottom of Mr. Lester.” Snape drawled.   
“O - Oh! I didn’t - I’m not -” Dan stuttered, as he tensed up, highly embarrassed.   
Phil covered his mouth, giggling on the other side of the room, but he was hiding his own blush as well. Phil looked over Dan, his eyes softening. Dan was bright pink, absolutely mortified and he was drawn in, closed off. Phil came up behind him, drifiting his hand over Dan’s shoulder.   
“What?” he growled.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”  
“Oh! Sorry, Phil. Umm… I promise I wasn’t staring at your bum.” his blush deepened.   
“Dan, it’s okay. Snape makes up embarrassing things all the time.” Phil waved it away.   
“Oh, okay. Phew. Good, you believe me. Now that does not look like it would help me read emotions, only kill me.”  
“Good God Dan, this is the fourth class in a row you’ve taken back absolute sludge in a bottle.”   
“You have yours labelled and lined up so you can use them whenever, right?” Dan pouted.   
“Yes. They are mine. Mine alone.” Phil laughed.   
“It was worth a shot. Mine looks okay, right?” Dan held up the bottle, beaming with hopefulness. The glass vial held a brownish gold liquid, and the occasional air pocket would float around, showing you the uncrushed beetle heads. Phil’s stomach flipped. He put it up next to his frothy gold drink, which was fizzing pleasantly.   
“Erm…”  
“Oh, shut up! Mine will work just fine!”   
“Come on, Dan. You’ll be late for herbology and me for divination with Ravenclaw.” Phil rolled his eyes.   
“Classes with Ravenclaws are impossible, they just outshine us all.” Dan soured.   
“I said hurry!” Phil grabbed Dan’s arm and they ran down the hall. When they split up, their hands were both buzzing from the touch. 

Phil’s door swung open.   
“Louise!” Phil cried, “Help me!”   
“Oh boy.” she rubbed her hands together.   
“I have no idea what to do. To wear. How to fix my hair. Louise, I’ve never really been out with someone I like before! HELP. ME.”  
“Well, besides looking the part, you gotta smell nice, too. Got that down yet?”  
“I don’t know! Do I?”  
“I’m not smelling you. Period.”  
“How will I know, then?” he fretted.  
“Just go wash your face quickly. Use a lot of deodorant!” she called after him.   
“Okay!”  
“Then, brush your hair. Your fringe needs some fixing.”  
“Okay. Um… am I good?”  
Phil spun into the room, grinning happily.  
“Visually, you look amazing.”  
“But what do I say?” he wailed.   
“Well, first you need to calm down. It’ll be fifty kids from the school, so it’s not just you and Dan. Just be yourself. Be confident and act natural. Have fun.”   
“Oh. Okay. I feel a lot better. Thanks so much, Louise!” 

“Getting ready for your date?” another Slytherin sneered as he walked into the bathroom.  
“Shut up.” Dan rolled his eyes and continued brushing his hair.  
“With your boyfriend?” he jeered, gathering his soaps.  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Dan furiously said. “Yet.” he thought to himself.  
“Right. Because he doesn’t love you back.” he taunted.   
Dan blinked back hot tears and stared into the mirror.  
The older boy spat into the sink and smacked Dan’s head as he walked out, robes swishing behind him.  
Dan shivered in the empty bathroom, wiping away the tears he’d never let flow.


	3. Forbidden to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post this. Dan and Phil have their night in the woods, but it isn't quite what they imagine. Society is putting a lot of weight on Dan. 
> 
> I'm such trash... the last scene...

Dan’s robes billowed around his body as he tiptoed out of his room, slowly and quietly sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest. He shivered with excitement, already thinking of Phil, but his smile was wiped off of his face when he thought of the horrible Slytherin. Dan shivered in the freezing corridor, and his heart skipped a beat as a tall, lanky shadow rounded the corner. The boy was too far away for Dan to be sure, but he ran over anyways.   
“Hello Dan.” Phil laughed.   
“Hi Phil! Excited?” Dan asked.   
“Yep. This’ll be...interesting.” Phil teased. His arms hung at his sides, swaying as they moved and Dan’s brushed against his. Dan looked straight ahead, his cheeks red, as his fingertips accidentally skimmed Phil’s wrist.   
Phil turned to Dan, his dark hair casting a shadow over his face. Pale moonlight washed over them as they left the castle, and began the trail. Dan sucked in a breath, and nervously combed his fringe, checking everything over.   
Phil smiled sweetly at Dan, and then looked ahead, his heart pounding. Phil could sense the invisible barrier. They weren’t making any conversation, but this was the closest they’d ever felt. Dan stopped suddenly, and put a hand on Phil’s chest, pushing him backwards. Phil warmed at the touch, but turned his head to question why. Dan clapped his hand over Phil’s mouth and stopped moving. Phil’s eyes darted to the spot ahead of them, and saw the hippogriff. He was standing, his eyes wide open as he stared at Dan and Phil. Most hippogriffs were friendly, people even rode them sometimes, but this one seemed hostile. His pupils enlarged, and his eyes were black pits. Phil gulped audibly. The hippogriff’s talons scratched the ground angrily. He opened his beak and snapped it shut several times, starting to advance towards them. Dan and Phil each took a careful step back. The hippogriff charged and spread its wings, Dan and Phil cowered, scrambling to the side, and then it leaped up into the air, flying above the trees.  
Dan, trembling pitifully, looked at Phil. Phil’s wide eyes stared back, his chest rising and falling rapidly.   
“Dan…” he gasped, the air still swirling around. They each patted down their hair and continued walking, shaking a little, and nervously looking around. Like two lost field mice, they scurried into the area, slipping into the stream of entering students. A bright fire was burning with four logs sitting on all corners. Dan and Phil sat down next to each other, smiling at each other and going over the events of the night so far in their heads. A hand clamped down on Dan’s shoulder. Dan turned around, looking up into the face of the Slytherin who had taunted him in the bathroom.   
“One log for each house. Tell your boyfriend to get out.” he growled.   
“What’d he say?” Phil cheerily asked as the boy walked away.   
“You can’t sit with me.” Dan shifted uncomfortably.   
“What? Why?” Phil’s adorable smile dropped.   
“Each log is for your house.”   
“Oh.” Phil blushed, and left the snickering Slytherins to themselves. 

Phil sat on the other side of the log, staring deeply into the flames. Occasionally, flashes of Dan’s face would show up from behind the flames and Phil’s stomach would tighten into knots. This wasn’t how his night was supposed to go. He was supposed to be sitting with Dan, and then he would get cold, and then he would snuggle with Dan, and then Dan would tell him he loved him. It was quite the disappointment. Phil glumly settled into the splintering wood, and pulled out his wand. From under the folds of his robes, he pointed it at Dan.   
“Wingardium Leviosa.” he muttered under his breath. Guiding the wand, Dan’s tie slowly started to undo itself. Phil almost had it completely off when Dan looked down. His eyes widened and he grabbed it and redid it. He looked around, puzzled, but Phil just smiled and shrugged. Phil snickered softly to himself and put the wand down.   
Dan saw the way Phil was looking at him. He looked sad, yearning to be over with him, but Dan told himself it was all just wishful thinking.   
“Alright!” a Gryffindor boy stood up, casting a tall, strong figure.   
“We’re going to start with some dares. One house will dare two others and each house will pick their candidates.” he told them.   
“Who’s starting?” he asked.   
Slytherins stood up and jeered at the crowd.   
“We’ll start it off, if none of you wimps will.” the Slytherin who had been mean to Dan yelled.   
“Alright, let’s see a Hufflepuff tackle a Gryffindor.” he sniggered.   
Hufflepuff and Gryffindor looked at their fellow housemates, wondering who to pick. After several tense minutes, a strong boy swaggered out of the crowd, his red and gold tie flapping in the night breeze. A small girl was ejected from the crowd of Hufflepuffs and you could see the fear pooling in her eyes. She cautiously took a step forwards, her eyes wide and skittish, her legs trembling, and her whole body shivering in the cold. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and started dashing past the logs. She went faster and faster, her whole body braced for impact. She slammed into the startled Gryffindor, his body lifted off the ground, flailing his arms in panic, but landed on two feet. His knees popped as he dropped down low. The beaming Hufflepuff jogged back to her seat as the boy rolled on the ground, moaning and clutching his stomach. The Hufflepuffs leapt up, cheering and high fiving. Phil congratulated the girl and whispered something to Louise, who laughed and smiled back at him. Dan’s stomach tightened even more. On the off chance that Phil liked boys, why would he like him? Bitter, depressed thoughts filled Dan’s mind as the games continued.   
He was lifted from the fog when Louise stood up.   
“How about a kiss between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff?” she asked innocently, twirling her pink curls. She winked at Dan and he blushed, sitting straight up. Of course Louise nominated Phil, and Dan turned to the Slytherins.   
“Can I?” a cute girl asked hopefully. Brown curls were swept over her shoulders and down her back. She blinked her dark lashes and smiled at Phil. Phil blushed and smiled a little in return.   
“Well, okay, unless….” the cruel Slytherin who had kicked it all off spotted Dan’s blushing face.   
“He’s going to.” he thundered, pointing at Dan.   
Countless hands reached out, pushing Dan forward. Dan nervously fixed his fringe and stared at Phil. Both blushing they stared at each other, the heat creeping up their faces. The other students hushed and stared expectantly. Dan blinked awkwardly and Phil shifted his weight. Without warning, Phil slid his hand around Dan’s waist, and threaded the other through his hair. Dan fell in, one arm slung over Phil’s shoulder, the other pressed up against his chest. Blood roared through his ears as their lips collided. Dan seemed to feel himself flying upwards, a bright light shining around them. Fireworks went off behind Phil’s eyelids, his entire body telling him that this was what he’d been waiting for. Dan could feel Phil’s heart pounding underneath his hand. It sped up and then calmed down as Phil pulled away. With chests still racing, Phil pulled away from Dan and looked him straight in the eye. Phil bit his bottom lip and returned to the seat, his skull about explode from the perfection he’d felt.   
“Oh my god. He’s so in love with you!” Louise squealed and grabbed his arm. Phil smiled and batted her away. He sighed, smiling at nobody in particular. The perfect kiss. Finally. Dan sat down with the other Slytherins, glowing from the inside.   
A hand swatted the back of Dan’s head.   
“Disgusting. Go find a girl to kiss.” the voice floated around his head.   
Dan shrank down, the blackness consuming him.   
“You’re pitiful. It’s because no girl would ever settle for you.” a harsh voice snarled.   
“Really? Him?”   
“Ew. You’re wrong. Just no.”  
The voices swirled around, seeping into his brain. Dan bent over, shoulders turned in, wrapping his arms around his chest. It felt like every student was holding a knife and the Slytherins had all decided to stab him. The happiness rushed out of him immediately. Tears pooled under his storming brown eyes. They spilled over the edges, and tracked down his cheeks, as he slipped out of the group, and started back to the castle. The wind picked up in the dark forest, and he trudged on, alone. The freezing air slapped him in the face, pushing the tears back on his cheeks.   
“I’m sorry Phil. I just don’t know if I can handle them right now. I love you, but…” he whispered, the night taking his words and flinging them away.   
“Listen to me. Listen to me!” he howled.   
“I’m pathetic. I’m not willing to endure anything for the love of my life. He’s so perfect.” Dan sobbed. 

Dan rolled over in bed. Students were trickling in, the night at the forest over with. All night, thoughts of the cruel words had suffocated him. Dan sat straight up, slowly, struggling to cap the tears.   
“I love you, Phil. I’m just not good enough.” Dan placed the tip of the wand to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a plot twist and I might add it in. What should happen to Dan? (I'm not killing them, though. And I do want them to have some time together. 


	4. A Somewhat Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan encounters the bully that has been harassing him, but not in quite the way he wanted. Phil attempts to lift Dan's spirits after Dan's close scrape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I'll definitely be adding a fifth chapter, but I decided to split them up. I had a really crappy day today, so the quality isn't that great. (I've had some bad things going on at home, and today in Physics, some kids were being kinda rude, and everything just flowed out and I started sobbing and had to cry in the bathroom for the last two hours of school. Fun times.)

“Dan!” Louise burst in to see his crumpled figure convulsing on the bed.   
“Daniel, what the hell is going on?” she yanked the wand out of his grasp, and Dan fell back.  
“I’m sorry.” he gasped, tears streaming down his face.   
“Dan, you just kissed a boy whom you love, and I come back to find you about to curse yourself. What happened?” Louise demanded.   
Dan threw himself down, face smushed into a pillow, trying furiously to wipe the tears away.   
“The other Slytherins… they were horrible to me.” he mumbled.  
“What - why?” Louise asked, rubbing Dan’s back.   
“Why do you think, Louise?” Dan whipped around, suddenly furious. His eyes were raging, a fire blazing behind the iris. Tears still drenched his face, face flushed pink.   
“Because. We’re both boys.” he spoke through clenched teeth.   
“I love Phil, but I can’t handle everyone telling me I’m a worthless piece of scum all the time. I’m weak, and I don’t deserve him. I don’t want to live like this, but this is my only life, so maybe I shouldn’t live.” Dan’s bottom lip trembled as he spit out harsh words.   
“Dan, don’t you ever think like that. You’re an amazing person, and you’re lucky to have found Phil, so no way in hell should you throw him away. You’ve always got Phil and you’ve always got me, and I’m sure you’ll make some other friends. We love you. In fact, I’m not the one who should be doing this.” Louise gave Dan a quick hug, “One minute.” Louise tossed Dan his wand and hurried out of the room.   
Dan did feel slightly cheered by that, and definitely not as suicidal.   
“I guess I can hold out, until Louise gets back with whatever she’s getting.” Dan thought.   
“I also probably should clean up.”   
Dan picked up his wand and casted a half hearted cleaning spell on the bed. The pillows hopped up, and the covers straightened a bit. The tearstains evaporated, and Dan was satisfied. He put a hand to his face and felt how puffy and tight his skin was from crying. Dan pointed his wand at his face, to cast a spell that would return his face to its normal state.   
“Dan! No!” Phil Lester burst into the room, and knocked Dan’s wand out of his hands.   
“What the heck, Phil?”   
“Don’t kill yourself, Dan! I love you, and I hope you love me too, but don’t do this to me!”   
“Jesus Christ, I was going to cast a cleansing spell on my face since it’s all weird from crying - you love me?” Dan’s rambling came to an abrupt halt.   
“Oh. Oops. Yes, Dan. I love you. Will you… Do you want to…” Phil nervously stumbled over the words.   
“Yes.”  
And for the second time that night, Dan kissed the boy he loved. 

“All better, now?” Louise smirked at Dan from across the table.   
“I was just having an...existential crisis, okay? Sometimes that happens.” he rolled his eyes.   
“I won’t let it happen again.” Phil smiled softly at Dan and took his hand. Dan sighed and leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder, nuzzling the black robes. Phil stroked his head, combing out his fringe.   
“You guys are actually the cutest couple. Ever.” Louise announced. Phil blushed, his pale skin tinged pink. Dan looked up, grinning a little, feeding off of Phil’s embarrassment.   
“Mmhmm…” Dan slid in closer to Phil, kissing him on the neck. Phil turned bright red, but wasn’t protesting. Dan threaded his arms around Phil’s warm body, drinking it all in. Phil stiffened, staring straight ahead.   
“Dan…” he spoke rigidly.  
“Phil…” he moaned in mock pleasure.   
“Oh, shove off.” Phil pushed Dan off his lap, allowing a small smile.   
“You two are too much.” Louise giggled.   
The two looked at each other, smiling as bright as they ever would. Phil reached over and popped a cream puff in Dan’s slightly open mouth.   
“Mmph!” his eyes widened as he worked his mouth around the pastry.   
“That was amazing!” Dan said after swallowing.   
Phil opened his mouth, and shut his eyes. Dan shoved an eclair between Phil’s lips.   
“So good!” he groaned.   
“Hey there, guys!” a fake cheery voice toned from behind them. Dan’s shoulders stiffened as he recognized the voice. Phil innocently turned around to see a tall Slytherin leering at them with beady eyes.   
“Hi.” Phil spoke quietly.  
“So you finally gave in to Dan, huh? Perfect! The two losers finally found each other! You’re disgusting. Hideous little shrimps, and you’re both boys to top it off.” he sneered.   
“Hey! Take that back, right now!” Dan shot up. He was tall, but still only a first year.   
“Or what?” he replied faking a scared face. Dan raised his wand as an answer.   
“You’re a horrible human being and your kind of love isn’t real.” the boy spat at Dan’s feet.   
“Wingardium leviosa!” Dan shouted. The boy was whirled off his feet, and flew backwards incredibly fast until he slammed in to the wall. The entire room was silent.   
“It’s wingardium leviosa, not leviosa.” Louise told Dan.  
“Oh.” the tips of his ears were pink. The body of Slytherins turned to look at Dan as one. Dan groaned internally. His life was now officially a living Hell. Except for Phil. Slowly, chatter filled the room once more.   
“My hero.” Phil stood up and kissed Dan passionately, right on the lips. This was even better than the night of truth or dare. A tingling sensation formed in Phil’s chest, tugging and telling him to move closer to Dan, even though there wasn’t any space between them. Dan decided he liked playing the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all so much! <3 This fic has the least attention out of all of mine, but I love it anyways. Check out my other stories and don't forget to comment/kudos! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I'll try to update soon! No idea how long this is going to get, though.


End file.
